The Clique New Year Special :
by MissAmericanDream
Summary: Hehe, Massie and Claire are throwing theee bigest New Years party OCD had ever seen, except a certain DuhLivia Ryan has decided to throw one aswell! And everyone one thinks Olivia thought of it first! Puhlease R&R! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Massie Block**- Massie and Claire are thrown theee biggest party of the century for New Year. But when Duh-Livia plans to throw a party too, everyone starts to think Massie was copying Olivia! Will Alicia stick at Massie's side? Will, for once, things not go Massie's way? As if I'm gonna tell you _**yet!**_

**Alicia Rivera**- Is stuck in the middle when her two best friends both throw a different party. Duh, or course she's gonna side with Massie, but then she realises that if she turns up at Olivia's party **she'll **be the centre of attention for once, not Massie.

**Dylan Marvil**- Lost loads of weight and is no longer the Dylan we all know and love. She no longer burps, eats or farts. Will the new Dylan find her a whole new guy?

**Kristen Gregory**- Is grounded for skipping classes and having detention. Is only allowed out to go to school. Sadly, this includes the New Year party. Does Kristen care about rules? Hehehe...

**Claire Lyons**- Sure, Claire is pretty excited about the party, but the thing thats mostly on her mind is Cam. Claire wish wish wishes there was no boy-fast and she wish wish wishes that she had never read his journal. But, of course this is The Pretty Committee and Claire should know by now that everything can change.


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW, I OWN NONE OF THE CLIQUE CHARECTORS!**

RINNGG

Alicia pressed an immaculate finger down firmly on Massie's doorbell, and sighed in disgust.

This had to be one of the the first times she'd **ever **rang Massie's doorbell.

"Alicia, just come up!" A voice shouted from out of a window on the second floor of the beautiful house. Alicia glanced up in confusion, but soon figured it was Claire. Massie would never shout out a window, even if it was her own.

Alica pushed the grand double doors open, and stepped up to Massie's room.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Massie sang when Alicia entered her room. Massie was sitting in a white wooden chair, flipping through a copy of Vogue and Claire was leaning against the window sill.

"Heyy! Whats up? Why'd you call me out here?"Alicia wondered. Massie smiled, and stood up for emphasis.

"We" She began. "As in, Claire and I, but you can help to, are gonna throw a MASSIVE New Years Eve party!"

"Oh my god!" Alicia laughed, and the three girls clutched eachother and jump up and down. "Who's going? Where is it? Is your parents okay with it? Who have you told?"

"Woah, Alicia! Stop with the questions! Okay, basicially everyones going, A-listers, B-listers and maybe a few LBRs to get the numbers up. Yes, Briarwood boys will be invited. Its here, at my b-e-a-utiful house and both my parents agreed. The only person we've told is you, Kristen and Dylan are meant to be hear but gawd knows where they are."

"Oh my god." Claire said "I've not seen Dylan in ages!"

The other girls agreed. As if by magic, Massie's phone buzzed.

"Guyss, its Dylan!"

**DYLAN- OMG MASSIE, DIDNT GET UR CALLS! CANT COME NOW. WATS THE NEWS? **

**MASSIE- NOTHING, COME ROUND TOMORROW**

**DYLAN- OK GUESS WAT?**

**MASSIE- WAT?**

**DYLAN- IVE LOST LOADSSSS OF WEIGHT! I LOOK HOT!**

**MASSIE- DYLAN U DONT NEED TO LOSE WEIGHT, BUT COOL. G2G**

**DYLAN- BUH BYE XXXX**

Massie placed her motorola onto her beside table, glanced at her reflection in the mirror and said,

"Well, now we know about Dylan. But why isn't Kristen here? She's not answering my texts or IM"

**GUYS, SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I'M WORKING ON MORE. PUH-LEASE REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, now we know about Dylan. But why isn't Kristen here? She's not answering my texts or IM"

" I have noo idea"

"Oh well" Massie exclaimed. "We can totally have loads of fun without them!"

Claire and Alicia agreed, and the three girls went through to Massie's kitchen to discuss party matters.

Massie dumped a stack of blank A4 on the table. "For notes" she explained after seeing Claire's shocked face.

Each of the girls took a sheet of paper and got settelled down with a pen.

"Right, Claire you can write down how many A and B listers you think should be invited. Layne and TWO of her friends will be the only LBR's invited, and thats me being nice so deal. Alicia, you can think of themes and I'll be making a few calls."

Two hours later, there was a list of 200 people [with Massie and Alicia's help, a fairytale theme and Landon Dorsey planning the party.

"Oh my god, this is gonna be so much fun. We have got to go shopping and get ah-dorabe dressed. I'm Cinderella, by the way guys!" Massie said, smiling excitedly.

"I'm Belle!" Alicia yelled.

Alicia and Massie turned towards Claire.

"Um..." Claire muttered, deperatly trying to think of a fairytale charector they would approve of.

"Well, Dylan will be Ariel" Alicia began.

"And Kristen will be Sleeping beauty, so you can be Snow White." Massie finished.

Claire grimaced. "But, doesn't she have black hair?"

"Duh! But, obviously you'll be wearing a wig." Massie snapped. "Anyway, thats our costumes done. Landon is coming in 15 minutes, so get all this tidied up."

"She's coming in 15 minutes?" Claire gasped.

"Thats what I said. This is gonna be her biggest party yet, I've got a high budget so we'll have to have a lot of planning time."


End file.
